Conventionally, there have been provided semiconductor element sockets in which contact probes are arranged as connecting elements to electrically connect a semiconductor element such as an IC (integrated circuit) package and an inspection circuit board of an inspection device. The connecting element has been known as a contact probe to be arranged in a semiconductor element socket of this type, the contact probe having a plunger with a contact tip end portion, a barrel with a cavity, and a spring provided between the plunger and the barrel, and configured to establish electrical continuity between the plunger and the barrel by inserting the contact tip end portion of the plunger into the cavity in the barrel and bringing the contact tip end portion into contact with an inner surface of the cavity (see PATENT DOCUMENT 1, for example).